Toners made by emulsion aggregation processes are useful in forming print and xerographic images. Emulsion aggregation processes typically involve the formation of a latex emulsion of polymer particles by heating a polymer in water, optionally with a solvent if needed, or by forming a latex emulsion of polymer particles using phase inversion emulsion (PIE). Additives such as emulsifying agents or surfactants, colorants, waxes, aggregating agents, and others may be included in the emulsion. The resulting latex particles may then be aggregated to form aggregated toner particles. Optionally, a second latex emulsion of polymer particles may be added to the aggregated toner particles, which upon further aggregation forms a shell on the aggregated toner particles. The resulting aggregated toner particles may be heated in a batch or continuous process to allow coalescence/fusing to occur, thereby providing aggregated, fused toner particles with increased circularity.
Various hybrid toner particles have been prepared. However, there remains a need for hybrid toner particles and methods for their preparation for use in toners for high speed printing, particularly high speed monochrome printing that provides excellent flow, charging, lower toner usage, and reduced drum contamination.